Yet to be named
by Emerald the Warrior Princess
Summary: If you thought Anakin had a bad past, then what about Padme? What if she was a Hunger Games tribute? Please don't flame. If you also have a title idea, let me know. DISCLAIMED


Padmé smiled and nodded at passing senators. Despite the fact that on the inside, she felt as if a bunch of bats was in her stomach. President Snow had showed up at the senate building and Chancellor Palpatine had requested her in his office.presence.  
"Ah, Senator Amidala," Palpatine said as Padmé walked through the doors and almost gagged at the smell of the white rose pinned to President Snow's suit jacket. "Chancellor," Padmé managed to say, then took a seat next to Master Yoda. Other Jedi were there of course; Mace Windu, Obi-wan Kenobi, her (secret) husband Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan, Ahsoka Tano.  
Palpatine gestured to Snow. "This is-"  
"President Snow, of Naboo… We know each other." Padmé added, due to the confused looks.  
"How?" If looks could kill, Anakin wouldn't even have a body to be buried.  
"He's from Naboo." She answered in a colder-than-the-moon-of-Pandora voice. Thankfully, Anakin caught the hint, and dropped the subject.  
Mace Windu watched the Jedi and Senator for a minute and then glanced at President Snow. "Now you were saying something about the Games?" Padmé's heart was now caught in her throat.  
"The next Hunger Games is coming up and Amidala is to mentor the tributes." Everyone in the room glanced at her.  
"But I thought those who participated in the Games had to mentor the tributes." Obi-wan said. And there it was.

**(Flashback)**

_Padmé looked at her Aunt then at her two cousins, Katniss and Prim__.__ Just her cousins were dressed__._  
_Katniss was 13 at the time. Padmé was about to turn 19, and there very little chance Padmé would be chosen. Same for Katniss._  
_All children ages 12-18 stood in the center. Padmé stood with the rest of the eighteen year olds. Effie skipped onto stage, with the Mayor and a drunken- yet again- Haymitch sitting in the chairs behind her._  
_ "Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!" Effie cried. The whole 'Happy Hunger Games' thing made Padmé want to puke. How sending children to an arena to kill each other is supposed to be a sport!_  
_ "Ladies first," Effie said and Padmé could practically feel Katniss's nervous gaze. But the name she pulled out __**definitely**__ was not Katniss Everdeen. "Padmé Amidala!"_  
_S**t! Padmé would have turned tail and fled, but she had no choice but to walk up the stage. Effie picked up a piece of paper for the boys. "Dominic Yang!" A boy about Padmé's age joined her on stage._

_They were both nervous as their stylists prepped them. Padmé wore a long, sleeveless, flowing, coal black dress and a matching headdress. Dom had a black tee and jeans. They were also both dusted in coal dust. The audience was pretty impressed, especially since Padmé had linked arms with Dom and were both smiling._

_It was her turn to impress __**them**_. _"You'll do fine, Amidala."__ Yang said with a small salute._  
_She threw knives, used a dummy to do Karate on, prepared snares, used a bow and arrow, and yet still left the training room feeling as if she didn't make a high enough score._  
_Dominic Yang had an equally nervous look on his face when he left the training room._  
_When the results aired, they found out she made 12 and he made 11. Everyone was shocked and yet impressed._

_In the end, Dominic was killed by a boy from District 9. Padmé made it out of the games on her 19__th__ birthday, traumatized and covered in bruises and scratches._

**(End flashback)**

President Snow smiled. "Well, the Senator never told you?"  
"No." She retorted with a small glare.  
"Well, I'll leave you to explain everything." And with that, Snow left Padmé with six confused **(A\N Chancellor is faking, though.) **people.  
"&%$*" She muttered.

**(A\N Please do not flame. I tried my best to make this chapter good and yet explain Padmé's past****….**** Review? P.S. If anyone has a title idea, please let me know.)**


End file.
